Blue Saphir (manga)
Summary Saphir is a high-ranking member of the Black Moon Clan and brother to Prince Demand. He is their inventor and creates most of their advanced technology. He is known for his cool head and rational thinking. He was the most suspicious of Wiseman of the Black Moon Clan but he was eventually directly brainwashed by Wiseman and killed by Prince Demand in self-defense. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Likely High 4-C | 4-B | High 4-C Name: Blue Saphir, Saphir Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human Inventor Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Extrasensory Perception (Was able to sense the Planet Nemesis' consciousness), Summoning (Veneti, Aquatici), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Matter Manipulation |-|With his technology= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation (Black Moon Technology can be used for Time Travel or the influencing of timelines), Energy Manipulation (Black Moon technology can absorb and emit massive amounts of energy), Enhanced Senses, Flight, Spaceflight, Bombs, Summoning (Can teleport in Droid Minions from other places in space-time) |-|Brainwashed by Wiseman= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Space-Time Manipulation (Black Crystal Shards passively warp space-time), Teleportation, Flight, Time Travel, Energy Manipulation (Black Crystal Shards emit negative energy which can nullify normal energy), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Extrasensory Perception, Beast Hands Technique (including Energy Drain), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown. Likely Large Star level+ (Comparable to Rubeus, who was able to threaten Second Arc Sailor Moon, much stronger then the one who tanked an attack that destroyed Kunzite's shield which survived energy comparable to a supernova) | Solar System level (A Black Moon Clan Reactor Meltdown caused a release of energy so intense it threatened even Prince Demand and spread across the whole of Nemesis' surfaceVol. 5, Act 23 Covert Maneuvers - Wiseman) | Large Star level+ (Beast Hands technique one-shot Rubeus, who survived the power of Tuxedo Mask) Speed: Unknown. Likely Massively FTL+ (Should not be vastly slower than his brother) | Massively FTL+ (UFOs can disappear from the sight of the Star Power Guardian Senshi, who should all be vastly superior to Civilian Form Hotaru) | Massively FTL+ (Fought alongside and was comparable to Prince Demand, was able to grab Second Arc Sailor Mars and Sailor MercuryVol. 5, Act 24 - Attack, Black Lady) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Was able to move around on a planet with an intense enough gravity not even light can escape it) Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Large Star Class+ with Beast Hands technique Durability: Large Star level+ (Comparable to Rubeus, who handily survived Tuxedo Mask's power, much stronger than Princess Serenity's initial energy burst, which was comparable to a supernova) | Solar System level (Reactor was able to easily handle enough energy to threaten Prince Demand) | Large Star level+ (At least as durable as base) Stamina: Extremely high (Black Moon Clan Members can easily spend years on the Energy-Draining Planet Nemesis) Range: Standard melee range | Interplanetary (Black Moon Clan technology can affect the Earth from the Planet Nemesis at the edge of the Solar System) | Extended melee range with Beast Hands Standard Equipment: None notable | UFO, Sensors, Bombs | Black Crystal Earrings Intelligence: Supergenius (Able to invest highly advanced technology rapidly) | Same | Mindless (Acts only on Wiseman's will) Weaknesses: Does not have Black Crystal Earrings, meaning that unlike other Black Moon Clan Members he can not fly, teleport, or time travel. | Technology becomes unstable when dealing with highly "pure" energy like the Silver Crystal | Mindless Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Summoning: Saphir can summon his two spirit helpers, Veneti and Aquatici. These can help him construct Black Moon technology, and they can also help in combat by distracting or binding his opponents. * Beast Hands: Saphir after being brainwashed by Wiseman was shown the Beast Hands technique which allows him to extend his hands into highly flexible and long claws. These can one-shot beings like Rubeus and can drain energy from those touched by them. Key: Base | With his technology | Brainwashed by Wiseman Gallery File:Materials035.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Technology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Psychics Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Male Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4